


Mine Forever

by GioGioStar



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Dark Victor Nikiforov, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, I reall mean Viktor has a fucking foot fetish, M/M, Murder, Necrophilia, Think of this Viktor as Yoshikage Kira but with feet, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Victor Nikiforov's Foot Fetish, serial killer au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23283901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GioGioStar/pseuds/GioGioStar
Summary: Viktor finds himself meeting his future husband.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 26
Kudos: 77





	Mine Forever

Viktor knew that he was different. He made himself stand out. The way his family wanted. Just about in everything he did, he did so perfectly. It was the mask he made for himself. He went into any kind of club that he knew his parents would deem acceptable. He got into any sport. He did his best to just come off as well rounded. He figures that in doing so, he would just appear to be normal.

One day, he found that his life had changed forever. He was looking through an art book he had checked out in the library. He was mesmerized by what he saw. One of the pictures he had seen just made his stomach feel like a pot of coals spilled over him. He felt that heat pooling on his groin as his body shivered. The curl of the toes. The arch of the heel. The gentle folds of skin as the foot arched into itself. Viktor found himself growing hard at the very image before him.

He remembered how he had, at the time, rushed to his door, locking the knob as quickly as possible. He felt as if he had found a friends’ father’s nudie mags. He breathed heavily as he allowed himself to tough his hardened cock. He remembered how it twitched like nothing before.

It was years ago, but that thrill was still there. Even after now. When he was alone. Well, not truly alone. The cold night air stung his lungs as he walked through the dark streets of Detroit. He loved the chase. He loved how his new boyfriend would run. But he hoped that he would be careful. He didn’t want those precious dancer feet of his hurt too badly. They were, after all, the most beautiful things he had ever seen.

Viktor smiled as he heard the sounds of a panic ring through the dark alleyway as a can clanged against the concrete. He couldn’t help but feel his lips curl up into a smile. He walked slowly to the sound. His composure was as cool as a lazy river. His legs glided across the alleyway as he let his knife graze along the brick wall. From the corner of his eye, he could see his sweet boyfriend. The raven hair a gorgeous soft mess. His face framed with blue glasses. Beautiful strawberry chocolate milk eyes with a trace of golden flakes with the look he loved most. It made his heart sing as he turned to him.

His boyfriend froze as Viktor made his way to him. The look on his face was just absolutely precious to Viktor. The way his eyes darted back and forth. The way he breathed. The way fear, no… Not fear. Love. The way the crept into his face was just absolutely perfect. He was perfect. From head to toe.

“Please, stop following me,” the young man squeaked.

“I simply wanted to talk,” Viktor smiled sweetly, “I know you’ve gotten my roses, Yuuri.”

“I don’t even know who you are.”

“I’m a fan of yours, you dance beautifully,” Viktor cooed as he slowly crept his way to the dancer.

“I’m very thankful that you are a fan of mine, but it’s very late and I ne-,” Viktor had cut him off.

“The streets are dangerous, my Yuuri,” Viktor sighed, “you don’t know who is out there in the middle of the night.”

“Which is why I mu-,” Yuuri was cut off yet again.

“My sweet, Yuuri,” Viktor was face to face with his boyfriend, “don’t play coy with me,” Viktor’s voice danced along with his blade as he started playing with it.

He dragged the sharpened metal slowly across Yuuri’s flesh, careful not to leave a scratch. He could see the young man shivering as his warm breath caressed his neck soothingly. This man, from the first time Viktor saw him, he knew that he had fallen in love. He wanted to marry him. Strong lean muscle cascading from the young man’s frame that Viktor could envision. He was a strong dancer. Viktor could easily tell by the way his Yuuri moved across the stage. His boyfriend had been a dancer on the stage for years at least.

“Darling, I know the best way to warm you up,” Viktor smiled as he dug the knife into warm flesh, mouth harsh against Yuuri’s to drown out his screaming.

He could see the look on Yuuri’s face. His eyes lust blown as Viktor deepened the kiss. There was something in Yuuri’s eyes that drove him mad. The way he pushed made Viktor pull him closer to his body. The warmth enveloped them both. Viktor lost count as he dug his blade over and over again. Slowly he watched as sleep overcame Yuuri. His skin paled slightly from blood loss. Viktor frowned a little before he kissed the top of Yuuri’s head.

“My sweet Yuuri, you’re hurt. Let me take you home,” Viktor whispered with a warm smile.

~*~

Viktor felt his cock harden as he gazed at Yuuri’s feet. He couldn’t help himself. Yuuri was perfect. Truly and completely perfect. His feet bare before him. Viktor crawled on the bed gently, leaning into each toe. He placed a chased kiss upon each toe. His breath caught inside him. Yuuri had the most beautiful feet he had ever seen. He couldn’t help but smile to himself as he started sucking on the big toe, feeling the digit twitch suddenly. It tickled Viktor pink with joy as he could tell that his boyfriend was enjoying it.

“Yuuri, you’re so amazing,” his voice was sing-song as he continued pressing his lips onto his lover’s feet.

The silver-haired man could feel the strain his cock was giving him. He needed to release the pressure soon. With long fingers, Viktor delicately grabbed his boyfriend by the ankles. He carefully moved them to his eagerly twitching member. Already a healthy amount of pre-cum seemed to seep from the tip. Viktor let out a shallow breath as his hands moved to Yuuri’s feet, helping him curl them up to his throbbing cock. Viktor couldn’t help himself as he let out a low moan. It was the best feeling he ever had.

“I want to marry you one day,” Viktor lulled as he slowly felt his hips move.

Viktor let his hips pump slowly between Yuuri’s feet. His body shaking in delight as the hair on the back of his neck stood on end. The way that his feet felt as they curled just perfectly around his cock was a godsend. It was loss enough for Viktor to just thrust at whatever speed he wanted, but close enough together where it was just pressing tightly in between his dick. This man was perfect. Yuuri was perfect. He was the best boyfriend ever. He knew that he would need to marry that man.

Viktor felt the pit of his stomach grow hot as he continued to pump himself. This time, he was going faster. His body covered in a thin layer of sweat as Viktor continued to thrust in between Yuuri’s feet. His body felt hot and prickly with the lust he shared with his lover. His boyfriend was simply amazing with how he was willing to please him before doing anything else. Viktor wondered how in the world he just got off so lucky with a man like Yuuri. Not many people were alright with the kind of kink he was into. He found that a lot of people weren’t exactly into this kind of kink. Most people he knew felt that feet were just… Plain and simple… Disgusting. Feet wasn’t something most people found attractive. But Viktor couldn’t explain why he did. They just were.

Viktor slowly let go of Yuuri’s feet, letting his hardened cock slide between the big toe and its partner. A shiver rolled down his back as he felt the contact on sensitive flesh almost become too intense for him. He felt like Yuuri was just going to turn him into a seeping mess on the bed. This man was powerful. This man was his. Only his.

“Yuuri, you’re perfect,” Viktor whispered as he started to rub his dick over the top of the feet, smacking his dick playfully on them, “thank you so much for letting me do this. I’ll take you out on a date tomorrow, I know you’ll love it.”

Viktor couldn’t help but smile softly to himself as he looked down at his member. It stood hard and proud as his hands started to manipulate his boyfriend’s feet to his dick again. It was as if Yuuri’s feet were giving him a warm hug. The way the pads of his feet were soft against his member was exhilarating. He couldn’t help but thrust into his feet even more. Viktor shut his eyes as he felt the fire in his belly feel like it would spill over. He was losing himself because of Yuuri.

The Russian felt his body teetering over the edge as he spilled his climax over his boyfriend. Slowly, Viktor felt his soul returning to his body. The orgasm one of the most intense he had felt in a long time. He was a panting mess as he held Yuuri’s feet for dear life. Viktor could feel himself pant heavily. He glanced at his boyfriend's feet, a frown on his face.

“Yuuri, you’re bleeding, I’m sorry that I did that.”

He looked at his boyfriend’s feet, severed above the ankles. Blood dried around the top where the limbs had been severed. Yuuri would never leave him. He would be with him forever. Yuuri loved him too much to leave.

**Author's Note:**

> I have had this idea playing in my head for a bit. And due to the whole pandemic and being quarantined per doctor's orders, I decided to go and actually write this. I've also been busy with writing some other stuff for Patreon (this originally was going to Patreon but in light of the pandemic, I decided to post regularly until things go back to normal). I've also been going crazy over AC NH and sobbing at how wonderful the game is.
> 
> I was also inspired by some artwork of Viktor with hands and it just gave me this Yoshikage Kira from JJBA vibes. And I've always wanted to write a fic where Viktor is dark and a serial killer... And him actually doing something horrible to Yuuri like this. Next Oneshot fic I'm going to work on is fluff and comfort.


End file.
